


Boredom Leads To Blowjobs

by simonsfanfics



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Minhyuk's bored and Moonbin entertains him.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 39





	Boredom Leads To Blowjobs

“Where have you been?” Minhyuk asked a sweaty Moonbin. Minhyuk had been left all alone in the dorms and he was going crazy with nothing to do.

“Went to the gym. Are you still bored?” Minhyuk nodded in response. Moonbin started walking towards his room, “Give me ten minutes to shower and then I’ll come entertain you.”

“You’re the best!” Minhyuk shouted at Moonbin, pulling out his phone to pass the time before the older boy’s return. Feeling someone plop down next to him Minhyuk looked up and for a second he forgot how to breathe. Moonbin was wearing a black tank top and tight black sweatpants.

Moonbin laughed when he noticed Minhyuk staring. “I know you like it when I wear black but the way you’re staring makes it look like you’re ready to get on your knees and give me a blowjob.”

“You did say you’d entertain me.” Minhyuk replied with a smirk.

“Go for it.” Moonbin said back. “You know I’d never turn down one of your blowjobs.”

Smiling up at Moonbin, Minhyuk sank to his knees and started rubbing his face against the growing bulge in the older boy’s sweatpants. Moonbin let out a groan at the stimulation and Minhyuk smiled as he saw the bulge grow larger. Minhyuk started stroking the other boy through his sweats and before long Moonbin was fully hard. Minhyuk continued to toy with Moonbin, pushing the singer’s shirt up to kiss along Moonbin’s abs.

Deciding he’d had enough of Minhyuk’s teasing, Moonbin pulled the rapper back and shoved his sweatpants down, hard cock slapping loudly against his muscular stomach. With the older boy’s erection free Minhyuk didn’t waste any time and immediately took the throbbing cock into his mouth. Minhyuk deepthroated Moonbin with ease and the older boy groaned as his cock was enveloped in the warm wet heat of Minhyuk’s mouth. 

Moonbin felt himself getting sweaty again and pulled off his tank top, leaving him totally naked on the couch. Minhyuk had always had a thing for Moonbin’s body, believing the older boy was just the right amount of muscular. Releasing Moonbin’s hard cock with a loud pop, Minhyuk moved up the older boy’s body and attached his lip to Moonbin’s left nipple.

“Fuck.” Moonbin moaned. His nipples were sensitive and Minhyuk had a tendency to take full advantage of that fact. Minhyuk wrapped his hand around Moonbin’s pulsing shaft and started stroking the older boy as he switched his mouth to Moonbin’s right nipple. Minhyuk continued switching back and forth between Moonbin’s nipples for several minutes, all the while stroking the older boy’s spit slicked cock. Feeling that familiar sensation in his stomach Moonbin let out a groan, “If you keep that up I’m gonna cum soon.”

Minhyuk pulled away instantly, he didn’t want Moonbin to cum too soon. Moonbin grabbed Minhyuk’s shirt and pulled the other boy into a heated kiss, slipping a hand down the back of Minhyuk’s sweatpants and grabbing the younger’s ass. Minhyuk broke their kiss to let out a moan as Moonbin groped his ass, the singer moving his lips down to Minhyuk’s neck. Minhyuk looked down at Moonbin as the older continued squeezing the round cheeks. “I see what you have in mind.”

Moonbin pulled his hands from Minhyuk’s pants and led the younger boy towards his bedroom. Once they were in Moonbin’s room the older once again pulled Minhyuk into a kiss and pushed Minhyuk’s sweatpants down. Moonbin now had full access to the younger’s firm ass, giving the cheeks a light slap before pushing Minhyuk onto his bed, the dancer landing on his back with a grunt. Spreading the younger’s legs and pushing a finger inside Minhyuk’s hole Moonbin was surprised that the other boy felt looser than normal. 

“Did you have someone over while I was out?” Moonbin asked Minhyuk, seeing a deep blush spread across the younger boy’s face.

“I told you I was bored.” Minhyuk replied shyly, “And I had this new dildo I wanted to try out.”

“Oh really.” Moonbin said with a smirk, plunging two more fingers into Minhyuk without warning. Minhyuk threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he felt himself suddenly filled with three fingers. Moonbin started a brutal pace, jabbing his fingers into Minhyuk with full force and making the rapper thrash around on the bed from all the pleasure. 

Moonbin easily located Minhyuk’s prostate and began targeting the bundle of nerves making Minhyuk moan even louder, the rapper seeing stars every time Moonbin struck his sweet spot. Moonbin decided to put his mouth to work and without slowing his fingers he leaned forward and sucked Minhyuk’s aching cock down his throat, burying his face in Minhyuk’s trimmed pubes. Minhyuk was moaning like his life depended on it, body filling with pleasure from the way Moonbin simultaneously blew and fingered him.

“Fuck I’m close.” Minhyuk moaned, whining as Moonbin pulled his mouth off of the pulsing cock and withdrew his fingers from Minhyuk’s clenching hole. Moonbin stood up and retrieved a bottle of lube, slicking up his throbbing shaft as he walked back to Minhyuk. As soon as Moonbin was within reach Minhyuk dragged him down into another heated kiss. While the two passionately made out Moonbin lined himself up with Minhyuk’s stretched entrance, pressing into the hole and filling the younger boy with his large shaft. 

Minhyuk groaned into Moonbin’s mouth as the older boy bottomed out, Minhyuk loved the way Moonbin’s cock filled him. After giving Minhyuk a moment to adjust, Moonbin started thrusting into the boy. Moonbin broke the kiss to groan as he felt Minhyuk clench around him. The singer started pounding into Minhyuk, the younger boy loved a rougher pace and the room soon filled with the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin. 

Moonbin reached down and pushed Minhyuk’s shirt up to his neck, exposing the younger boy’s muscular chest and tight abs. Grabbing one of Minhyuk’s nipples between his fingers, Moonbin started pinching the nub. Just like Moonbin, Minhyuk also had sensitive nipples and the feeling of Moonbin playing with them as he brutally fucked into the rapper had Minhyuk moaning louder and louder. 

Feeling himself getting close again, Minhyuk wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock and started stroking. Seeing the younger boy’s actions Moonbin picked up his pace and started fucking into Minhyuk even faster, releasing the boy’s nipple to get a better grip on the his hips. Minhyuk whined as he felt Moonbin’s hand leave his chest, the rapper reaching up and playing with the sensitive nubs himself. 

Minhyuk came with a loud moan, cum shooting from his pulsing shaft like a canon and covering the boy’s chest with his load. Moonbin groaned as he felt Minhyuk’s hole spasm around him, fucking into the younger boy even harder as he chased his orgasm. Feeling himself almost at his peak Moonbin pulled his throbbing cock from Minhyuk’s clenching hole and started stroking the long shaft. Letting out a groan Moonbin added his load to Minhyuk’s chest, the rapper whining as he felt Moonbin’s cum splashing against his skin. 

After a second to catch his breath, Moonbin grabbed the box of tissues from his bedside table and handed them to Minhyuk. Minhyuk thanked the older boy and cleaned the cum off of his chest, moaning quietly when the tissue brushed his sensitive nipples. Once he was clean Minhyuk handed Moonbin the box, the older putting the tissues back on his nightstand before laying down next to Minhyuk.

“So,” Moonbin said, rolling over to face Minhyuk. “Are you still bored now?”

Minhyuk turned to face Moonbin before answering the question. “Not right now but I’ll probably be bored again in twenty minutes.”

“I can go again in twenty minutes.” Moonbin replied with a smile, leaning in to kiss Minhyuk gently.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this fandom needs better smut that doesn't include Eunwoo.
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think and thanks for reading
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
